Blinded by your love
by Chiku-Lioness
Summary: After trespassing in what seems to be a strange land, she finds herself in the middle of producing an heir, and being abandoned by the one she thought loved her back, as she loved him. The lost prince comes and takes his place, and she finds herself battling to avenge one she thought she loved. Is this really all necessary?


**Written by Chiku-Lioness **

**Blinded by your love.**

**Chapter 1**

She padded helplessly along the outskirts of the rainy, wet area. The saplings that had once made this place beautiful had now abandoned the land and left a terrible curse of dead plantation as it left. The pale brown lioness paused for a moment as she came across the empty waterhole in which the animals used to drink. Nothing. Nothing was there. She let out a groan before continuing her trek towards the new life she expected to encounter.

"Oh, the punishment the kings have given me..." she moaned, desperate to reach food and water. She collapsed on the ground. The rain beat on her fur, darkening her fur color as she lay unconscious.

Only hours later, a blue bird came patrolling the lands for his king when he spotted her. His eyes widened before he flew back to alert his master. He, penetratingly, walked past the clan of hyenas that guarded the entrance to the huge kopje, in which the king and lionesses slept.

"What do you want, eh?" a hyena spat, furrowing his eyebrows and cackling stupidly afterwards.

"I... I need to see K... King Scar," the bird stammered, covering his head with his wings. "It's rather urgent..."

"Ooh... Let me see if I can-" the hyena was pushed out of the way by another female hyena. She, of course, was the leader of the spotted-hyena clan and despite her envy towards lions and any that followed, she obeyed King Scar as he was... a friend.

"Move it, Banzai!" she growled, taking his place in front of the blue creature before her. "What?"

"I need to see King Scar," the bird muttered, annoyingly.

She stepped to the right, allowing the bird to enter. When inside the warm, comfy den, the bird addressed as Zazu took a step in nervously. More anxiety bubbled low in his intestines as he neared the sleeping lion.

"Zazu... What do you want?" groaned the brown, tyrannical king, not turning around. This slightly surprised Zazu, as he had not even bothered to turn around or open an eye.

"Sire, I'm afraid to report that I have found a lioness in the territory. She seemed to have been unconscious."

"What does she look like?"

"She is a dark tan, has a dorsal stripe..." described Zazu, not wanting to go on.

"Send Sarabi and the lionesses to hurry up with the hunt and to find her," he ordered. "Bring that muck to me." he spat cruelly.

"Right away, sire!" Zazu responded, glad to be away from the king.

* * *

The lioness was awake now, and was drinking from a small dirty puddle. She had nothing else to drink, and nobody could judge her for that. She lifted up a paw, inspecting her paw pads. There was a small thorn in it, and the paw pad itself was matted in blood and thorns.

"Kings," she said in her low, husky voice. "Where am I? This place is no place for me to settle..."

Several lionesses galloped to her with a blue bird flying just above one. The heavily-built, dark beige lioness came over and inspected her. Her salmon-colored nose worked as she sniffed the intruder.

"Who are you?" she asked, politely.

"My name is Zira. I never knew lions lived in this place - it's filthy... so un-inhabitable!" she mocked, laughing. "Who are you suppose to be?" She licked her wounded paw, not interested.

"I, Queen Sarabi, am queen of this lands. Don't you dare judge me or my pride. This land was beautiful, and congested with natural growths until that tyrant took over." the heavily-built female defended strictly.

Zira stared at her for a few moments before standing on all fours and inspecting the lionesses. Two of the lionesses were like Sarabi; one darker and one lighter. There seemed to be a beautiful lioness, Zira had to admit, who stood right behind Sarabi. She seemed young and harmless. Next to her stood a similar lioness, probably her mother.

"Some pride," Zira mocked rudely. "Hmph!"

"I'll excuse your attitude. Sorry, but you must assist me to see King Scar. Zazu saw you unconscious earlier." she gestured towards the blue bird flapping his wings above them. Zira rolled her eyes and followed them. She was right behind Sarabi, and began judging her. To her, Sarabi seemed unusual; a lioness she'd never seen.

They suddenly arrived at an old kopje, surrounded by the gruesome canines, whose mouths were infested with saliva. She inspected Zira and the lionesses as they walked up the rock out-craft of the den, and inside. Zira could tell that by the looks of this place, they had an assertive king. She could also tell that as she saw a huge brown lion with black mane sleeping on the royal platform.

"Scar," Sarabi called. Scar turned around groaning, wiping some rheum from his eye. "We brought the intruder." She turned back with the rest of the lionesses and walked out into the rainy, cold atmosphere.

"Sit." Scar ordered as if she was a hyena. Zira took it the wrong way and growled. She stood up, extending all of the claws she had left. In time, they'd grow back again, and she'd be able to wipe out anyone she wanted.

"Do not treat me as if I am one of your pesky little followers," she spat, gruesomely. "Nobody dare order me around or the last thing you'll see is the teeth of the great Zira standing before you."

"I like your attitude, but nobody talks to me that way." Scar replied. "I can tell your name is Zira..."

"Yes - Nobody ever gets it wrong." she demanded, snapping her jaws. "Not even a king like yourself."

"Why are you here?"

"I fled from home - my father tells me what to do, but nobody is to do so!"

"You're a bad one, aren't you? I think I like you better than Nala..."

"Nala?"

"Yes - that lioness you saw behind Sarabi. Most of the time, she's the leader in their protests, but with twenty eight hyenas chasing them, they stop."

_Nala. _Zira kept that name in her mind. She shuddered as Scar moved closer to her. Not wanting to admit it, Zira had to believe she liked this lion. Despite his looks, his personality caught Zira as if he was a magnet. He began circling her, licking his lips and his eye lids going lower. Zira looked at him with a seductive smile, and she was soon pinned by him.

"Get. Out." he spat, annoyed.

"Really?" gasped Zira, obligingly. "Yes, your majesty!" She pranced out of the den. Despite his rudeness, Zira could actually say she fell for him...

* * *

_Author's Note._

Yup! I decided to start a second Fan fic! I was typing up my Noble King chapter when I had this idea and decided to save the chapter for late tonight. Yes, I am starting with Scar's reign, which means in my challenge I won't have to type it. Perhaps only until the end of Mufasa's reign, then I continue with Simba;s.

Anyway... I will be adding OCs to this story - perhaps give some of Zira's followers some names. I don't believe Scar loved Zira, and I don't believe they were mates. I believe Scar just simply used Zira for an heir, and in doing so, she thought she'd become queen. But of course Scar, seeing how weak Nuka was, wanted Nala. Nala rejected and got banished, so Scar chose Kovu. (I will be making Kovu and theory as well.)

So... yeah! I hope you like it! This is only going to carry on until... I don't know, possibly past Kiara's reign but it'll be as Zira's P.O.V. I was just interested in what would happen in her life.

* * *

**Stay Tuned for Chapter 2.**


End file.
